The present invention relates generally to impact printing devices for dot matrix printing and more particularly to a new and improved solenoid configuraton therefor. Solenoid operated dot matrix printing devices are known and are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,865; U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,094; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,965. What is common to all of these prior art devices is a magnetic circuit which is adapted to reciprocally drive a relatively small diameter print wire against a media, e.g. printing paper at lhigh repetition rates. As these devices became smaller and smaller, highly efficient magnetic circuits with minimal coil heating became a necessity; however, up to the present time, relatively large operating voltages in the order of 24-28 volts DC are required for proper solenoid operation. It is to the latter prior art constraint that the present invention is directed.